Team 7
by The Sparrow's Crest
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno was not on Team 7, but instead, the Hyuuga Heiress was? One-sided [NaruHina], and maybe SasuHina. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Story : Team 7

Summary : What if Sakura Haruno was not on Team 7, but instead, Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan Heiress was?

One-sided Naru-hina, and eventually (probably) will become SasuHina.

Rated T for later chapters. (Murder, duh. )

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hinata P.O.V.

I squirmed in my seat, poking my index fingers together, a childhood habit I couldn't get rid of and couldn't resist doing. We were in the classroom, and to me it was evident what Iruka-Sensei was going to say. I had to admit, I spent a lot of time thinking about the news that was about to come. 'Who are going to be my comrades?' I thought, my most usual thought. 'Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, anyone. I hope I get Naruto, though.' I blushed ever-so slightly at the last portion of my thought. Who wouldn't want him as a partner? He's funny and courageous and brave and strong. Whenever everyone else laughs at him for a mistake, he just goes along with it, and I just want to shout "You can do it!", because I know he can. A loud shout broke me off of these thoughts.

"I will now announce members of the squads!" Iruka-sensei proclaimed loudly, his voice heavy and evident with pride. We all were Genins, no one had failed. I wondered how Naruto passed. Maybe I forgot how he passed.

"Squad 7's members are…: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…." I crossed my fingers, looking over at Naruto. He crumpled his fists at the news of having Sasuke as a teammate. "…and Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka Sensei finished. I was bursting with joy from the inside. Most of the girls in the room stared at me with what I assumed to be envy. I almost thought they were envious of me being Naruto, when I remembered they all liked Sasuke. Sakura was whining loudly and Ino was doing the same , but also banging her head against her desk.

"Squad 8's members are, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka… and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka-Sensei proclaimed once more. I tilted my head to the window, not having much to listen about since I was selected for a group almost instantly. I stared out into the distance and watched people passing by the streets and talking and some people eating at Ichiraku Ramen. I sighed, finding nothing interesting and continued to stare out but listened intently.

"Squad 10's members are Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi," -Ino grumbled in distaste-, " and Shino Aburame." Iruka-Sensei's voice did not have any sense of finality, so this blatantly seemed to go on a few minutes. There were 7 more groups, and I made mental notes in my head to remember names I thought were decent and pretty. I looked at the wall clock, hearing the soft tick-tock of the hands.

"Class is over, you'll meet your Jounin teachers at lunch." Iruka-Sensei finally announced. I wasn't paying that much attention, but after seeing most people stand up and kind of do their own thing at that moment, I stood up as well.

* * *

That's just about it. Short chapter just to get into the world of the story and start it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7, Chapter 2 :

P.S. : On later chapters, I might mix things up about what happened and all. I'm also going to start new stories while I update this one. Anyways, here's the story!

**Meeting Kakashi Sensei.**

**Chapter 2 : Meeting Kakashi Sensei.**

'Where is he?' I thought in my head. It probably wasn't a girl, since there were only a small amount of Sensei's who happened to be Kunoichi. The only people in the room were me, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke didn't seem to be doing much. He never seemed to be doing much aside from criticizing Naruto and escaping fan-girls. I stared at him for a while. He didn't seem to be that attracting.

"It's been two hours already! How can someone possibly be this late?!" roared Naruto, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't hire someone who shows up late." Naruto complained. I looked over at him, and was about to say something, before Sasuke interrupted me.

"Teme, stop complaining. You already do it for half the day. Just wait for a second you dope." Muttered Sasuke. He was also crossing his arms, and he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded and his head bowed in irritation.

"Complaining? Who wouldn't complain in this situation? You know what, he deserves this.." Naruto attempted to reason. He dragged a wooden chair, stood up on it and inserted an eraser in between the top of the door.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing?" I spoke up, faltering slightly. I hated when I stammered.

"I'm gonna teach him a lesson when he comes here.." Naruto replied, grumbling. I sighed quietly. If I wasn't Hinata I would complain, too. I looked at the clock, watching the minutes and seconds pass by. Sasuke and Naruto were having a heated conversation, and Sasuke seemed to be annoyed.

A figure pushed open the door abruptly. Even though it was only a simple move, all three heads turned to look at him. The chalkboard eraser fell on his head, some chalk dusting over his already white hair. He looked at us, quietly.

"You…are idiots." The man sighed. Rude. We all fell quiet, though Naruto's eyes were flaming.

We went outside of the academy, and we sat down on the drab, silver stairs. This, odd, silver-haired Jounin was staring at us, sitting across from us.

"Right. Tell me your names and some things about yourself." He half-demanded half-suggested, placing his clasped hands underneath his chin.

"Why don't YOU go first, just to show how it works, and you're the Jounin after all!" Naruto said loudly.

"Eh…" He raised an eyebrow, before sighing heavily. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. My dream? I don't really want to talk about that," The man- or Kakashi-Sensei as to call him, explained.

I looked to the side as he said all these. Sasuke seemed to be quiet. Just as I was about to think more of his character, a voice, once again, shook me from my thoughts.

"You." Kakashi pointed toward me.

"M-me?" I stammered.

"Yes, you, go first won't you?" Kakashi-Sensei had said this casually. I took a brief moment to think of what I did, before taking a short breath and talking.

"My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga, I like..pressing flowers..I-I like zenzai and cinnamon rolls, too..a-and I-I h-hate crabs and shrimp..M-my dream..w-wish, is t-to have a-another b-battle with Nii-san and a m-match with Otou-san.." I decided to use the word "hate" instead of dislike since I was stuttering even worse than normal. The only thing I really thought of my self was that I was weak and useless to my clan, so I had trouble introducing myself.

Kakashi-Sensei nodded, and moved his finger toward Naruto, who was beside me. He got the signal.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, but I don't like having to wait before eating the ramen..Oh, and I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted that last part. I wish I could be as courageous as him, he never stutters and barely lacks any confidence. I smiled slightly in my thoughts.

Kakashi-Sensei nodded once more, his expression slightly cheerful and he pointed toward Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to think, and he spoke for the first time since we were back in the classroom.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha…I don't like anything, but I don't really hate anything else either…" He was silent for a few seconds, thinking of a dream or wish or goal. "My goal is to kill a certain man."

My eyes widened for a few seconds, but returned to normal. I seemed to understand a bit, I did want to kill Otou-san some times. Besides, that was Sasuke-San's dream. 'You shouldn't judge dreams either, nor people.' I added to my thought, remembering that time when I heard Ino whispering bad things about Shino and Choji when she heard they were all in the same team. 'I shouldn't judge Sasuke-San either,' I thought.


	3. Important Message - 12-18-13

Author's note :

I will be **discontinuing** this story due to the lack of interest I have when writing this story.

However, I may come back to it, because I am going to consider going on and publishing other stories with different plots, and when I am done

I can just come back here and continue (though I probably will forget what happens next.)

That is all.


End file.
